


Denial

by cryingcryptids (tatterwitch)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Plug, Bondage, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Sex Toys, Sub Keith, afab language, dom shiro, trans man keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/cryingcryptids
Summary: "Did you think I wouldn't know that you were close?" Shiro lets his short nails catch over peaked buds.Keith presses his lips together, brows furrowing as he tries to deny it.Shiro's eyes narrow. He wraps his fingers around the underside of Keith's jaw."Bad boys don't get to come."





	Denial

Soft cotton sheets rustle, creasing in haphazard waves. The thick wooden panel of the headboard creaks. Leather shifts as metal links rattle. Miles of bare skin stretch over the mattress. Strong limbs spread wide, constrained by the bonds Shiro had so carefully fastened.   
  


Keith's a dream like this. His dark hair, wavy from sweat, splays across the bed. He's flushed with color in delightful little blotches and broad strokes. His chest rises and falls rapidly. Silver glints in the soft light of the room.   
  


Delicate links play over the dip of Keith's sternum. Dusky nipples are pinched firmly in the grasp of a set of clamps. Muscles play tantalizingly. They tremor delightfully when Shiro finds sweet spots and teases them relentlessly.   
  


Keith's abdomen hollows as Shiro adjusts the setting on the toy situated between spread legs.   
  


Sweat clings to the trail of dark hair that leads down from Keith's navel. Dark, coarse curls are matted with spit, sweat, and Keith's own wetness. His cock peeks out from the round head of the toy when Shiro lifts it just a touch to hear the way Keith whines breathlessly.   
  


It's a dark red, swollen so sweetly. Keith's pussy shines a slick shade of pink as it flutters with the pulsations of the toy.   
  


The base of his plug is hot and smooth under Shiro's free fingertips. He taps against it and savors the way Keith wriggles and strains against his bonds.   
  


Keith's belly dips, trembling as his spine arches. The links of the clamps' chain clink softly. Bitten-red lips tuck between sharp white teeth.   
  


Shiro recognizes the signs of Keith's impending orgasm and waits just another moment longer before lifting the toy away.   
  


The toy rattles loudly in the quiet.   
  


Keith jolts, hips spasming as he chokes on a sound fairly close to a sob. The cuffs and their links shake, clacking against their anchors in the bed frame.   
  


Shiro clicks his tongue as he slides one hand up. His fingertips drag through the trail of dark hair. They swirl around Keith's navel and play along the shivering lines of his abs.   
  


He tugs at the chain linking the clamps sharply.   
  


A sharp cry rings in Keith's throat. His eyes fly open; all hazy and dark. He pants as Shiro drags calloused fingertips over his nipples.   
  


"Did you think I wouldn't know that you were close?" Shiro lets his short nails catch over peaked buds.   
  


Keith presses his lips together, brows furrowing as he tries to deny it.   
  


Shiro's eyes narrow. He wraps his fingers around the underside of Keith's jaw.   
  


"Bad boys don't get to come."   
  


Keith's mouth opens around a breathless gasp. He jerks against his bonds again and bows his body up in desperate offering.   
  


"Sorry. 'M sorry. Hurts. Need to come. Need-"   
  


His pleas cut off as Shiro reaches back down between splayed thighs.   
  


Hot slick coats Shiro's knuckles as he catches Keith's cock between two fingers and jerks it slowly.   
  


Keith's hip bangs against his forearm as he bucks and pants harshly. When his breaths punch out on little grunts and his belly dips again, Shiro retracts his touch once more.   
  


"Noooo!" It's hoarse and shaky as it bursts from Keith's lips.   
  


"Are you going to tell me when you're close or not?"   
  


Keith's throat works around a swallow that he can hear. He licks his lips and twitches when Shiro pinches his cock to draw out an answer.   
  


"Yes, sir."   
  


"Good. But you still tried to come without my permission. I can't have that, Keith."   
  


That plush lower lip trembles. Long, slender fingers curl around the links of the cuffs.   
  


"N-no, sir."   
  


Shiro smiles and releases Keith's cock. He rubs along the fat folds of Keith's pussy. When he pulls his hand away, strings of wetness cling to the pads of his fingers. His mouth waters at the sight but he pushes the temptation aside and fixes his gaze back on Keith's face.   
  


The first smack makes Keith jolt in shock. The second makes draws forth a hint at a cry.    
  


By five, Keith's thighs are shaking violently and his lashes stick together.   
  


The base of his plug shines with the wetness that's run down. His cunt flutters when Shiro lifts his hand away for the next smack.   
  


By ten, Keith's crying out brokenly; each breath wet and loud. His cheeks are red and tears leave salt tracks down the flushed skin.   
  


Shiro drags his hand away and massages the jumping muscles of Keith's thighs. He waits until Keith's caught his breath; those sawing sobs slowly tapering into quiet gasps.  
 

"What's your color, baby?"   
  


"Green." It's raw and desperate. "Please, sir. Need to come. Hurts. Hurts so bad. Need to come. Sir, please. Please-"   
  


Shiro shushes him as he traces fingertips over the creases of Keith's thighs. He retrieves the toy from where he'd discarded it and slowly parts Keith's labia with his free fingers.   
  


The bulbous head of the toy slides through slick easily, rolling over the cherry-red bud of Keith's cock.   
  


Keith's hips buck at the meager sensation and he inhales sharply as Shiro teases him.    
  


There's a quiet click as the toy's button depresses under Shiro's thumb. It buzzes to life, thrumming against Keith's cock.   
  


Keith cries out, cuffs rattling as his eyes fly wide. His thighs tense wildly, knees jerking in an effort to move away.   
  


The bonds hold tight.    
  


"Sir. Sir!"   
  


"Not yet, baby."   
  


Keith's knuckles blanch and his teeth sink into his lower lip. He breathes too short and sharp through his nose.   
  


Shiro reaches up and soothes his lip from between his teeth.   
  


"Deep breaths. That's it."   
  


Keith sucks in shuddering lungfuls of air.    
  


"Please, sir. Please. Please, please, please-"   
  


Shiro thumbs the controls and presses the head of the toy firmer between the rosy folds of Keith's cunt.   
  


"No."   
  


It earns him a pitchy moan as Keith tries desperately to hold back his rapidly approaching orgasm.   
  


The lean planes of Keith's belly tremble as they hollow. His back bows. Clamps wink in the low light, jaws tight around pouty nipples. Dark hair tangles over the mattress as Keith's head tosses.   
  


The sheets crease and stick to his sweaty skin as he writhes.   
  


Shiro amps up the toy's setting again and palms Keith's lower belly.   
  


Keith's heels slip on the sheets as his mouth falls open and he begins to beg.   
  


"'M close. Sir! Sir, please. 'M gonna come. Please, sir, please stop, I'm gonna come if you don't stop. Please!"   
  


Shiro hums and turns the toy onto its highest setting. He flicks his gaze up.   
  


"Come for me, baby."   
  


It's an almost instantaneous reaction.   
  


Keith's brows nearly slam together as he yanks hard on the cuffs. His mouth falls open as he falls apart. He wails, body rolling. The cry breaks into silence.   
  


Keith flounders, eyes rolling back. He jerks from over-sensitivity when Shiro continues to hold the toy against him and his voice returns in a hoarse scream as he comes again.   
  


Shiro pulls the toy away with a satisfied hum.   
  


It lands on the mattress with a thud.   
  


Keith sags onto the bed, still shivering and jolting with aftershocks. His breathing slowly evens out as Shiro frees his wrists and ankles from the cuffs.   
  


Carefully, Shiro checks for any abrasions or strains. When he finds none, he eases up beside Keith and brushes sweaty hair away from fluttering lashes and flushed ears.   
  


"Keith," Shiro waits until he gets a blissed-out grunt in response. "You okay?"   
  


Reddened lips curve into a lopsided grin. Dark, wet lashes lift to reveal hazy violet eyes.   
  


"'M fuckin' great."   
  


"Yeah? No aches? Pain?"   
  


Keith stretches gingerly, testing his muscles. He grimaces a little but shakes his head.   
  


"Nothing a hot shower and some sleep won't fix."   
  


Shiro presses a kiss to his damp temple.  
  


"You were amazing. You lasted so long and were so good."   
  


Keith huffs a little and clears his throat. He sighs, shivering a little as the coolness of the room starts to get to him.   
  


Shiro easily lifts him; head tucked under his chin and knees draped over one arm.   
  


"You can get the water to the temperature you want while I change the sheets, okay?"   
  


Keith nods against his chest.  

 

By the time the water warms, Shiro's already stripped the bed and put fresh linens on.   
  


He helps Keith into the shower and washes them both. He takes care to rub at the spots where the cuffs had been.    
  


After drying off, he helps Keith detangle his hair.   
  


They fall back into bed, wrapped around one another as exhaustion overtakes them both. 


End file.
